


when you smile, i melt inside

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Get together fic, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, implied pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Five and Vanya's first date doesn't go quite according to plan.





	when you smile, i melt inside

**Author's Note:**

> hannah brought up the idea of fiveya on their first date, and i had to write it! big thanks to her for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy!

“Okay, you have _got_ to stop wasting time.”

Five looks up at Klaus standing before him. “Excuse me?”

“You’re wasting time. You’re stalling.”

Five glares. “What are you talking about?”

Klaus sighs and his hands, previously perched on his hips, drop to his sides. _“Vanya,”_ he says as if that explains everything.

“If you don’t start speaking in complete sentences—?” Five starts.

“You and Vanya!” Klaus half-shouts. Five’s about to snap at him again but Klaus quickly continues. “You two have been dancing around each other for literally, like, twenty years.”

Five stills and the nib of his pen bleeds ink against the page where it rests.

“The world is saved! Vanya can control her powers! What the _fuck_ are you two waiting for!?” Klaus throws his hands in the air and lets out a frustrated grunt. “I’m sick of it. Ben’s sick of it. _We’re all sick of it.”_

Five is keenly aware of his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning. His hand is clenched painfully tight around his pen until he hears the soft click of it cracking. He drops his pen onto the table and wipes his clammy palm on his pants. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mutters.

Klaus plants his hands on the tabletop and narrows his eyes at Five. “Like hell you don’t.”

“Let it go.”

“No!”

“Klaus!” Five snarls, baring his teeth.

“Five!” Klaus shouts back mockingly. He comes around the side of the table and falls into the chair beside Five. “You two _clearly_ like each other. You have for literal _decades_. What’s stopping you?”

Five glares at his journal instead of at Klaus. All his excuses, all the thing he’s been telling himself go up in smoke in his chest. Klaus, rare as it might be, is right: the world is saved, Vanya is happy, they have all the time in the world. Five is still adjusting to his thirty-year-old body, still getting used to the height and gangly limbs again; but it’s worlds better than his thirteen-year-old body, one he’s sure Vanya wouldn’t dare touch. He sees the way Vanya looks at him sometimes, and he knows he looks at her the same way.

“Five…?”

He looks up and both loathes and appreciates the tender expression on his brother’s face. Concerned, and kind, and just a little cheeky. Five puts on a grin he doesn’t quite feel. “I’ll think about it,” he says flatly.

Klaus opens his mouth and seems like he might argue, but stops. His face breaks into a wide grin instead, like he knows this is the best he’ll get from Five. “Perfect.” He stands up and claps his hands. “You let me know if you need anything. Condoms, morning after pill. I could get the rest of the family out of the house. You name it, you got it.”

“Klaus.”

He stops and looks at Five.

“Go away.”

“Yes, sir,” Klaus says with a mocking salute. He saunters out of the dining room humming to himself.

Five waits until he’s sure his brother is gone before letting his head fall forward to _thunk_ on the table. He shoves his notebook out of the way and listens to his pen skitter off the table and onto the floor. He groans against the table. He’d been working on equations and theories for a paper he’s hoping to publish, but all those thoughts have swiftly left his head.

Now his brain is alight with thoughts of nothing but Vanya. Which, in all fairness, happens more than Five would care to admit.

He and Vanya _have_ been dancing around each other and this unspoken thing between them. At first, they were too young to do anything about it—too young and not nearly brazen enough to be like Allison and Luther. Then, Five had disappeared. And then it was the apocalypse and then undoing all that damage and—

And now life is calm, like the sea after a storm. There’s no reason Five _shouldn’t_ pursue this.

Other than his own, ridiculous insecurities.

“Five?”

His head snaps up as none other than Vanya enters the dining room. She’s in joggers and a tee, looking sleep-rumpled. She slept in, and the crease line on her cheek, from her pillow, is cute. “Morning,” he says.

Vanya laughs softly. “It’s almost noon,” she says sheepishly as she heads toward the tea kettle.

“Sleep well?” He asks.

“Very.” She fills the kettle with water and sets it to warm as she digs out a tea bag from the cupboard that’s overflowing with different kinds of tea. She could warm the kettle with her powers, if she really wanted. She doesn’t want to, Five knows. “Tea?”

“Sure,” he says. He only ever says yes if she’s the one to ask. He doesn’t like tea, typically. He watches her fetch two mugs and set them at the edge of the counter, and then she turns to face him.

“You okay?” She asks softly.

“Of course.”

“You had your face on the table. You didn’t really look okay.”

Five bites the inside of his cheek. “Just… thinking things over.”

Vanya nods. “Anything I could help with?”

Were it his equation or theories, he’d say no. No one in this house can help him with those, something he’s gotten used to.

Instead, he says, “Yes. I had a thought. You can help me with it.”

Vanya brightens at his answer. “What is it?”

“Would you like to go on a date?”

Vanya blinks.

“With me,” he clarifies, cursing the quiver in his tone.

Vanya blinks again. “What?” She asks in a voice that’s terribly small, but still cuts Five deep.

“A date,” he says again as he rises from his chair. “With me. Us. Together.” God, only Vanya makes him this incoherent. It would normally annoy him but he’s too nervous, too eager to hear her answer. Too hopeful that it’s a yes.

“Really?” She asks. The kettle is starting to whistle—and it’s too soon, meaning her emotions are bleeding out and helping it to boil faster. She turns away and takes the kettle off the stovetop and pours the water into their mugs. Her hands are shaking, Five can see.

“Yes, really.” He moves slightly closer and dares to rest a hand on her hip. She startles and gasps quietly.

“Where? When?”

“I… hadn’t gotten that far,” he admits.

Vanya looks over her shoulder, a blush staining her face, grinning wide. “I might have an idea.”

“Okay.” He says it quick, excited.

“Tonight,” she tells him. “Dress nice.”

“I always dress nice,” he scoffs.

Vanya nods her head in conceit, but the gesture morphs into her looking him up and down with an open appreciation in her eyes he’s never seen before. “I know,” she says. “Meet in the foyer at six?”

“Okay.” He takes a step back and accepts the mug of tea, still steeping, from Vanya. They stand there together, sipping at their tea once it’s ready, shooting shy smiles at each other and not speaking a word.

 

 

Five growls and yanks off his tie. He looks nice enough without it, he thinks; maybe even nic _er_. He undoes the top two buttons of his shirt and admires the hollow of his throat that’s now visible. He’s not typically vain, but focusing on his appearance keeps him from fretting over what is, effectively, his first date in his entire life. With a woman he’s been in love with for longer than he can remember.

He tugs at the lapels of his deep blue blazer and shuffles where he stands, watching the perfect crease of his matching slacks sway. He’s never been more grateful for the ridiculous shopping spree Allison had insisted on when they all got back to the proper timeline. He hasn’t had a chance to wear this suit yet, and he’s excited tonight is the first time it’ll see something other than the inside of his closet.

He groans under his breath and finally turns away from his mirror.

_Enough stalling_ , he thinks, a mirror of Klaus’ earlier accusation. He slips out of his room and makes a beeline for the foyer. He’s amazed not to run into any of his family along the way, but any worries about that quickly disappear when he sees Vanya waiting for him near the door.

She turns at the sound of his polished shoes clicking against the floor, and smiles.

Five stops on the steps and just gapes. It’s unattractive, probably, but he simply can’t stop himself.

Vanya’s cheeks pink under the already rouge makeup artfully covering them. Her lips are a sweet, deep pink, and her eyes are made brighter and bigger by the mascara framing them. Her makeup is light, just adding a polished sense to her already smooth expression. Her hair is drawn over her shoulder in a loose braid.

“Vanya,” he breathes.

She laughs, loud enough that it echoes through the room. “Allison helped me,” she says before doing a playful twirl. “She told me it was about damn time, too.”

“Klaus may have had a hand in convincing me to finally get off my ass.” Five manages to make his legs work again and walks over to Vanya, unable to look away from her dress.

It’s all black and open across the top, exposing her collarbones and shoulders. The sleeves are a sheer material with slits in them that expose the pale skin of her arms. The body of the dress hugs her waist before flaring out in a playful cut that hits just past her knees.

“You look…” Five trails off. He swallows. His palms are clammy again.

“You too,” she murmurs. “C’mon, I called us a cab.” She holds out a hand and Five hurries to link their fingers.

“So, where are we going?” He asks as they clamber into the cab. They sit close enough in the backseat that their knees touch.

“Dinner and a show,” she tells him, and he doesn’t press for more.

He trusts her.

 

 

Dinner is awkward. Which, Five thinks, is to be expected. Neither of them are especially well-versed in dating, him in particular. Not to mention, despite the simmering tension between them, there’s a world’s difference between being siblings and leaving things unspoken and, well. Making those things _spoken_.

“So,” she says as their beginning salads are placed in front of them. Five’s in the middle of taking a hefty sip of wine, and he raises an eyebrow. “This is weird.”

He chokes slightly and hurries to set down his wine. “Uh.”

“It’s weird, right?” She asks. “It’s not just me?”

“Oh, ah, no. It’s… strange.” He feels guilty admitting it.

“Thank god,” she whispers.

“It’s nice, though. This restaurant is impressive.” He looks around at the dim-but-not-too-dim setting. The tables are lit by candles and the whole place smells of cherries and cigars.

“The head chef is the brother of someone in my orchestra,” Vanya says as she starts to stab at the salad. “It came highly recommended.”

“You’ve got connections,” he says teasingly. “I feel like I’m being spoiled.”

She grins at him and shakes her head. “It’s weird, though. I… I don’t know how to make it un-weird.”

Five feels that deeply. “I don’t either,” he admits. “I’m not sure what it is.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve wanted this for so long. And it’s not that I’m disappointed, because I’m not.” He reaches across the table and takes Vanya’s hand that’s not curled around her fork. “I just… Don’t know.”

Vanya chews slowly, thoughtfully. “I have an idea,” she says.

Five nods. “Okay.”

She smiles at him, and the next time their waiter comes over, Vanya asks for the check.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she says when asked. “We’ve had a slight change in plans.” Out the corner of her eye, she looks at Five, and Five watches on.

 

 

The cab drops them off in front of Griddy’s and Five’s a little ashamed to say he didn’t see it coming.

“Perfect,” he says as Vanya takes him by the hand and tugs him inside. They make a beeline for a booth in a back corner and slide in on opposite sides. The second they’re settled, Vanya hooks her ankle with Five’s, and shoots him a sly smile.

“Like old times,” she says, “But better.”

Five smiles back. “But better,” he agrees.

“What can I get you two?” The waitress asks—someone new, Five thinks, or maybe not, since they haven’t actually been to Griddy’s since getting back to the corrected timeline.

“Two plain glazed donuts, a glass of milk, and a coffee, please,” Five says. It’s the same thing they used to get when they’d sneak out here as kids, except he’s traded his milk for coffee.

Vanya nods. “Thanks,” she adds just before the waitress leaves.

“So,” Vanya starts again. “Klaus was the one who convinced you to finally do this?”

“He made some points,” Five allows. “And I decided there was no point in waiting any longer.”

Their hands find each other swiftly and their fingers slot together.

“I’ll have to thank him,” she teases.

Five shakes his head with a fond sigh. “I suppose I’ll have to as well.”

 

 

They make it back to the mansion late, giggling and drunk on nothing but each other. The wine from dinner has long since worn off, and all that’s buzzing through their veins is enjoyment and sugar, from too many donuts. They kick off their shoes in the foyer and hurry up the stairs, slipping on the polished floors and catching each other.

They go to Vanya’s room first, laughing softly so as not to disturb their siblings. She leans against the door jam and grips the lapel of his blazer.

“I had a good time,” she says with a bright, blinding smile.

“Me too.”

“We should do it again, sometime.”

“Maybe we can actually finish a meal at that restaurant.”

Vanya laughs. “Sure, maybe.”

She tilts her head back then to look up at him, and Five’s moving before he even really thinks about it.

The kiss is soft. Easy. Gentle. Everything their life has never been up until now. She reaches a delicate hand up and cups his cheek while his own hands find her hips and wrinkle the fabric of her dress with how tight he holds her. The kiss stays chaste, nothing more than warm and dry, but it’s perfect. Like electricity rushing through his veins each time they come apart and back together.

Vanya opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and Five follows her lead. The kiss tastes like glazed sugar and coffee.

Vanya whimpers softly into the kiss and Five finally breaks away and stands up straight.

“Five,” she breathes.

“Vanya.” He takes an unsteady step back because he knows it’s the gentlemanly thing to do.

Except Vanya still has a hand fisted around his lapel and she uses her grip to tug him forward. “Come inside,” she requests against his lips.

“Okay.”

 

 

They come down the following morning to all their siblings gathered at the dining room table, whooping and hollering and wolf-whistling. Vanya pinks and rolls her eyes, hurrying to the tea kettle as she does every morning. She’s wearing his dress shirt. Subtlety has never been their family’s strong suit.

Five smacks Klaus upside the head at the same time he murmurs a quick thanks before joining Vanya near the stove. He makes himself a quick cup of coffee while Vanya’s tea steeps. All their siblings stare at them intently.

“What? You all clearly know everything.” His ears are burning.

“Yeah we do,” Klaus says with a playful leer. He’s grinning lewdly when his chair suddenly tips backwards and sends him toppling to the floor. “Hey!”

Five looks over at Vanya who has a perfectly innocent expression on her face. The attention is finally off them as Ben and Diego laugh at Klaus and as Luther tries to help their brother off the floor. Five takes advantage of the moment to lean in to Vanya and whisper, “I love you.”

She smiles at him and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Love you too.”

“I love you too!” Klaus hollers once he’s on his feet. Vanya, never looking away from Five, knocks Klaus off his feet and into Luther’s arms again. “Hey!”

Their siblings burst into titters of laughter. Five feels warm down to his toes, and it’s not because of the fresh coffee he’s guzzling. Vanya tucks herself along his side and sips at her tea.

Five can’t believe he waited so long for this.


End file.
